


Camelot's secret orgy.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Merlin, Circle Jerk, Consensual Sex, Group Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top!Gwaine, Top!Percival, slut!merlin, sub!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur always thought well of his servant Merlin, until he walked into Gwaine’s chamber on official business to find his servant on his knees, sucking off Sir Percival like he was born to do it while Gwaine pounded into Merlin’s weeping hole. Now he see’s him differently.





	Camelot's secret orgy.

Arthur didn’t know why Merlin was acting all strangely during the day. The idiot was squirming and agitated to the point where Arthur’s temper was hard to control and by the end of the day Merlin looked more relaxed.

He was busy preparing the bed as Arthur finished off his paperwork on the desk. 

“What was wrong with you today? Honestly you were worse than normal.” Arthur complained.

Merlin turned to face him, looking like a startled stoat. “It’s nothing, Sire. I told you…just overworked.”

“If this is being overworked, Merlin then you’ve found yourself in a difficult situation.” Arthur said and leaned forwards on the chair. “It’s not going to get any easier.”

“Yes, Sire. I know that…I’m just a little flustered and it’s all catching up to me but I’ll get through it. I always do.” He said, offering Arthur a smile.

“Why all the ‘sires’ all of a sudden?” Arthur asked. “Did i…do something wrong? Upset you?”

Merlin shook his head. “No…i…I guess I just…forgot we were alone.”

“I think you’ve forgotten a lot of things today…but no matter. You can go early tonight, Merlin. I’m sure I can change into a simple night wear…just be sure you get a good rest.” Arthur warns. 

Merlin nodded. “Of course, Sir- Arthur…”

Arthur smiled a little at that.

An hour later Merlin walks over to Arthur’s desk and the man yawns, looking up. “Sire it’s time for bed.”

“Of course…” Arthur said and stands. “Well, good night. Merlin.” He said and offered Merlin a quick smile, glancing at Merlin to see the man was blushing a little.

“Get Gaius to check you for any illness’s.” Arthur said as he reached the cupboard but only a closing door answered him.

An hour later, lying in bed, the King felt frustrated. 

‘He is mad at me…I just know it.’ Arthur thought to himself and remembered that he happened upon Gwaine and Merlin talking in the hallway while Merlin was carrying his washing to his chambers.

Maybe Gwaine would know what’s up. 

With that, he got up and put on his socks and boots, with a little difficulty and put on his coat before walking out of his chamber, past two guards and went to Gwaine’s chamber, stiffing a yawn. 

He knocked on the man’s chamber and he heard a shuffle and one or two voices. 

He opened the door and saw a group of men crowding around something. 

“Close the fucking door, it’s freezing.” A voice hissed at him. 

Arthur frowned. Something wasn’t right. He closed the door and walked over, the men were standing and the room was lit with a golden glow. They were dressed in their night wear as well but they were…they were…

Arthur’s mouth dropped open when he stood in the circle to find some were in fact pants less and they were touching their members, feeling their nipples or just watching. 

Arthur started to realize it was stuffy, hot and smelt of something…a heavy musk. Then the sounds came, he looked into the circle to find the back of Percival in front of him, he was completely naked, his bare, pale ass visible to the many eyes in the room, he was thrusting his hips, his shoulders moving slightly as well. 

Arthur slowly walked around the circle and his eyes widened to see someone kneeling. It was a male and his eyes was covered by a cream coloured cloth wrapped around his face. His mouth was wrapped around Percival’s cock, their lips were moist and a trail of cum and saliva trailed down their chin and throat. Their hands were resting on the cold floor. Arthur blinked a few times as he saw Gwaine kneeling on the floor behind the man, gripping his pale hips as he thrust into him, grunting softly. 

Arthur couldn’t believe it. There was an orgy, an orgy happening in his castle. 

Suddenly Gwaine looked up, probably to see who walked in and he went pale, his mouth opened more before Arthur glared at him before opening his mouth to speak and Gwaine pressed his finger to his lips, still before he slipped out of the man and stood. This earned a deep groan from the man on his knees. Gwaine ignored it and hurried over to Arthur, the two men blocking him moved to the side, panting and Gwaine went to Arthur, scared and whispered into his ear. “Look, I’m sorry about this but we need it…and the…the participant is willing, he told me. Begged me for this, he consented, Sire.”

“Oh-” Arthur said, smiling sarcastically and was about to say more when Gwaine covered his mouth with his sticky hand. 

“Shhhh, please…you don’t want to ruin this good time do you? Look how everyone is enjoying themselves…” He whispered. “Maybe…maybe you can join too?”

Arthur frowned, glaring at Gwaine and the man took his hand away. “Just for tonight, you are one of us…act like one of us…” He hushed and moved back, his eyes seductive before he knelt down, looking up at Arthur, holding onto the man’s legs and rested his head against the man’s thigh. “Please yourself tonight, he is willing…he will give himself to you…”

Arthur blinked, blushing as his member started to harden. Could he do this? As King, shouldn’t he uphold his beliefs? Or can he…for one night…throw that all away? He’s done it before, not for a sexual practice but for honor. Maybe…he can do this selfish act for one night. 

Gwaine bit the laces and pulled back before Arthur’s pants slipped down to his ankles and leaned in, placing small kisses against the man’s thigh. “The whore…will worship your dick…”

Arthur looked at the man in the middle of the circle, gulping down Percival’s cum.

“Just don’t speak…that is all…i…ask of you…” Gwaine whispered as he pulled off the man’s boots and socks before helping him out of his pants and tunic as well as his coat and stood before stroking Arthur’s cheek and the man’s wide, innocent blue eyes met his. 

“What do you say?” Gwaine smirked, his thumb rubbing Arthur’s lower lip.

Arthur gulped and nodded, his eyes turning serious. 

“Relax…” He smirked and backed away before moving his hand to show the ‘whore’.

Arthur nodded and turned to face him before walking over and he looked at Percival, his member was soft and heavy against his thigh, he was busy petting the whore’s cheek. He looked to see who knelt in front of the man’s bare ass before his eyes widened. Arthur met his eyes and smirked softly, pressing his finger to his lips like Gwaine had done and Percy looked for Gwaine before frowning, gesturing to Arthur before looking back and nodded at Arthur, smiling slightly. He looked impressed. 

The whore nuzzled against the man’s thigh then, nosing his member. 

Arthur noticed the man looked a bit like Merlin, same hair colour and style. Muscular like Merlin as well. 

He hesitantly reached for the man’s bum before rubbing small, soothing circles against his one red cheek, this earned a hum from the man.

Arthur smiled a little. He felt his member harden more by the pants and moans of the men standing or kneeling in the circle. The smell coming from this man was intoxicating. 

Percival snapped his fingers at the man before pressing a finger against his cheek and moved it towards Arthur’s direction. The man turned on his hands and knees before crawling to Arthur. 

Arthur froze up, the man’s lips were big and his nose…this couldn’t be true. 

It was Merlin.

His eyes were wide as he gulped and lifted his hands to cup Merlin’s face.

The man nuzzled against his one hand and Arthur’s eyes widen more.

The man frowns a little, tilting his head to the side when Arthur doesn’t do anything.

Merlin leans in, licking the man’s lips before capturing them and pulls back, biting on Arthur’s lower lip and pulls before letting go and Arthur blinked rapidly. 

Merlin leans in slowly and nuzzles Arthur’s cheek softly. 

Arthur slowly rubs his thumb against Merlin’s lips and the man spreads them open before licking Arthur’s thumb and wraps his lips around it, sucking on it greedily, moaning in delight and wriggles his ass. 

Arthur fought not to speak and he slowly fucks Merlin’s mouth with his thumb and the man licks around it, sucking harder and opens his mouth, panting. 

Arthur takes his finger away and Merlin whines, pouting. 

Arthur shivers a little when he feels someone rubbing his shoulder and he looks to his side to see Gwaine kneeling beside him. “Like this…”

Arthur watches as Gwaine guides his hand to Merlin’s member that was red and angry and dripping with pre-cum. There was a ring around his girth and his balls were tied with red string. 

Arthur moaned and his hand wrapped around Merlin’s shaft and the man cried out before his hips moved. 

“You little whore, hungry for any type of touch…this won’t even bring you relief…your just torturing yourself….but you don’t give a fuck….you just want hands all over you….you want the fattest dick in you, fucking you raw till you’re a sobbing mess on the ground…begging for relief. But you were a naughty boy…and you will be punished….you dirty, dirty little slut.” Gwaine said before grabbing Merlin’s hard nipple and twists it, earning a cry.

Arthur saw Percival kneel behind Gwaine and grabbed his shoulders before leaning in, whispering someone and Gwaine closed his eyes shut, his mouth opening before letting out a long moan as Percy pulled him closer, his one hand wrapped around the man’s member, slowly moving his hand up and down. Gwaine whined and it turned into a whimper as his hips moved. 

Arthur gasped as he felt something licking his neck and he turned his head before hitting Merlin’s head. Arthur groaned and Merlin backed away, looking sad. 

Arthur rubbed it before patting Merlin’s cheek softly and slowly guided him back and Merlin kissed Arthur’s neck and began to lick and suck on a spot that made Arthur shiver. 

Arthur rubbed Merlin’s back soothingly before feeling more confident and pulled Merlin close and pressed his member against Merlin’s and was shocked by how angry Merlin’s member was, the vein was strong and it was pulsing. 

Arthur felt pity for the man but didn’t feel like he should interfere with the orgy and he turned Merlin around and slowly pushed him forwards and Merlin pulled his arms against his chest, his head on the floor and Arthur knelt before pulling Merlin’s hips higher and Merlin slowly moved his hands up and Arthur held Merlin’s back down as he held his member still and he saw someone walk up to him and they poured warm oil onto his member, it pooled down his thighs and he nodded thanks to the man who backed away, staring at Arthur in awe.

Arthur slowly spread Merlin’s red cheeks before grabbing his member and slowly moved his hips forwards and entered him slowly and Merlin cried out, clawing at the floor, his head moving up, arching. 

Arthur drank in the sight as he entered him more and Merlin began to sob. A man, Arthur didn’t recognize walked over and knelt by Merlin’s face and kissed him, almost soothingly and Merlin began to relax and Arthur moved again before he was fully inside Merlin and he felt amazing. So hot and tight, Arthur wanted to praise him but he kept his word.

Merlin wriggled his ass, his body adjusting to the biggest member that entered him that night before moving back slowly. Arthur took the invitation and began to move, the man was now stroking Merlin’s cheek, praising him for taking Arthur’s member so well.

Merlin seemed to like it and he began to thrust back into Arthur, meeting his thrusts. Arthur moaned loudly. Merlin was pure heaven.

He grabbed Merlin’s hips, growling low and began to move faster. He panted heavily, hearing Merlin’s lustful cries. The man stood and held his member before pressing it to Merlin’s cheek and the man nuzzled it.

“Look at you….such a good little whore…” He smirked and Merlin licked it. 

The man moaned, closing his eyes and Merlin sucked on the tip, earning a cry of pleasure. 

The man grabbed a fistful of Merlin’s raven hair, tugging painfully and Arthur was about to scold him when Merlin let out the most delicious mewl sound he has ever heard. 

The man looked at Arthur then, smirking darkly as if challenging him before looking back at Merlin and began to face fuck him. Merlin held onto the man’s thighs as it was the only thing that he could do, to ground himself and to not fall. 

Arthur pounded into him then and Merlin gasped before it went muffled as the man continued to pound his member into the man’s wet mouth before he cried out and Merlin made a choking sound and gulped his cum down before slipping off and began to lick the man’s member clean. This earned a kiss on the lips and a gentle praise before the man walked away.

Arthur couldn’t hold it in and thrust in deep before shuddering and cried out loudly, his cum filling Merlin up before the man gasped, panting heavily and slipped out of Merlin. 

Merlin panted, moaning and squirming as Arthur’s cum slowly slid down his ass and thigh. 

Arthur moaned at the site and Merlin’s limbs began to tremble and Arthur frowned, worried and scrambled over before gathering Merlin in his arms and the man went limp in his arms, nuzzling Arthur’s chest, a lazy smile on his face. 

Gwaine walked up then and smiled. “Well done…you did so well, Merlin. It’s over now, sweetie. You did well, so well. The men enjoyed you…you should have seen their faces. They loved you. You took their dicks so well…sucked them bone dry. You satisfied them…hell, just your body looked fucking amazing. I wish you could have seen yourself, Merlin. I’m so impressed you held on for so long but now you can rest.”

Merlin began to relax as Gwaine spoke to him, the men slowly left and Arthur rubbed soothing circles against Merlin’s hips. Gwaine nodded at Arthur in thanks and Merlin’s heart started to beat slower and Gwaine got some water and Merlin drank it before Gwaine took the cock ring off and took off the strings from his balls and Merlin sobbed before Gwaine wrapped his hand around it and moved slowly at first before speeding up and Merlin cried out and came. Arthur blushed deeply at the site and Merlin sighed deeply. “Thank you, Gwaine…” He croaked out. 

Gwaine smiled and took his blindfold off and grinned at Merlin. “Percival just made you a bath…we will clean you up. The food is next to the tub.” 

Merlin nodded and turned back. “Thank you, P-P…P…..” His eyes widened, staring at Arthur. “Y-You…” He breathed. “You’re here….you….you fucked me…oh my gods…”

Arthur nodded, not knowing what to do. “It’s ok, Merlin….i’m impressed by your uh…whatever it was. You did well…” 

Merlin blinked, surprised. “Your not angry at me?”

“I was shocked at first but when Gwaine invited me and showed me….the more I did and saw…the more I enjoyed it….i liked it, Merlin. I really did…” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin blushed. “You….you took me…”

“I did….and I loved every second of it…but your not doing this again.” Arthur said firmly.

Merlin looked worried. “Why not?” He asked sadly, pouting.

“Because your mine and I’m not letting anyone else have you.” He growled out and Merlin smiled before laughing loudly.

Arthur blushed deeply. “I-I mean it…”

“I know, I know…I just can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Merlin giggled. 

Arthur pouted.

Merlin stroked his cheek, smiling. “Oh, Arthur…I wished it was you so many times…this is the luckiest day of my life.” He breathed out before capturing Arthur’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah.” Arthur drawled and lifted Merlin up and walked over to the bath and helped Merlin in before grabbing the soap and sponge and began to wash Merlin clean. Being loving and gentle and Merlin sunk into the bath, sighing happily, blissfully peaceful.

Merlin woke up to Arthur lying him on the bed and he looked down to feel he was warm and soft and smelt of lavender. He was wearing Arthur’s white sleeping tunic.

“Rest…you must be tired.” Arthur whispered, tenderly and lovingly. Merlin melted from the tone and smiled as Arthur stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry for being a possessive prat.” Arthur said as he got into bed next to Merlin, making sure Merlin was under the covers and warm and comfortable. 

“Try being less of a possessive prat next time…but….” Merlin sighs. “I guess it is time to end the orgy…I’ve wanted to be yours for many years…and I’m glad you see me as I see you…”

“What is that?” Arthur asked.

“As a lover.” Merlin smiled and Arthur blushed deeply. 

Merlin grinned and snuggled against Arthur and the man relaxed and closed his eyes before they both drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
